Snowdrop
by Nami-la-folle
Summary: A little something I had in mind for a while now, a little talk about beauty, life and strength. DateSana


Author: name-la-folle  
Rating: PG-13  
Characters: Masamune, Yukimura

Pairings: DateSana  
Summary: A little something I had in mind for a while now, a little talk about beauty, life and strength.

**Snowdrop**

The long and cold winter was nearing his end at Oshuu; the snowy landscape revealed slowly at the light of a new day.

It snowed for two days straight and the earth was covered by a thick, pristine white blanket although the snow had begun to melt with the rise of the sun. Today was going to be the first really warm day of the season, a really beautiful and sunny day.

Yukimura awoke early this morning, wandering bare foot in the garden of Masamune residence. After the first rays of sun he wasn't able to sleep anymore and so Yukimura choose to take a small walk. Yukimura liked to feel the cold snow between his toes, adding some chill to his boiling blood.

He walked in the garden leaving footprint behind him, and stopped in front of a large Sakura tree. Yukimura frowned at the sight of the nude branch, the once full blooming tree was now kind of dead and there was nothing in it to show that it was not. Yukimura gazed around him, so was the rest of the garden…has much as he liked the snow, he can't tell that he liked winter were the nature seemed to sleep, he preferred when the warm wind will be blowing his hair, when him and Masamune will meet and take a bath in the lake at night, with the fireflies witnessing their love…

Yukimura smiled, remembering that the spring was coming and soon the tree will be has beautiful has it been in his memories, to the instant where he and Masamune made a promise…

Yukimura blinked has something surprising caught his gaze. Here, piercing the layer of white, a short stern, extended by a little cluster of little bells as pure and white as the snow

"What that? A flower? Isn't it a little too early?" Yukimura leaned down, lightly touching the first flower of the year with the tip of his finger. "You should be a strong one…" Yukimura whispered.

"It's a snowdrop." The warrior of Kai turned at the deep voice of the lord of Oshuu. "**Good morning sweetheart**." Masamune gave him a smile.

Yukimura walked closer to Masamune still looking at the flower. "Good morning. Why it's called snowdrop? I had never seen that kind of flower before."

Masamune took Yukimura hands in his. "Aren't you cold? Your hands are frozen. Maybe we should go back inside." Masamune said blowing on the hands to warm them up a little.

Yukimura shook his head, and insisted, with is puppy dog eyes, "Please Masamune, tell me."

The young dragon drowned in the sight of this beloved warrior, capitulating to those eyes.

"The snowdrop is a flower that can survive the whole winter waiting to grow at the first sunrays, mostly when the winter is nearing his end. It grow when the earth are still covered by snow that why it's called snowdrop. **You see?"** Masamune caught the small green stern between is finger. "It's really a strong and pretty thing." The young lord picked the flower and with gentle fingers placed it in Yukimura hair. "It's even more beautiful like that."

But Yukimura eyes was not those of a enamored lover, brows furrowed and pouting lips , he can't help but reprimand Masamune, "Why did you do that?"

"Huh?" Masamune didn't understand the sudden change of mood.

"The flower! That poor think waited all the winter and no you killed it! That not fair." Yukimura gripped Masamune kimono and the other youth had too wonder why his lover is so concerned by such a little thing.

"Oh." Masamune run his fingers in Yukimura auburn hair bringing a length to is lips, kissing it. "Nothing last long in this world Yukimura, nothing is eternal. Enjoy the beauty of a thing while you can because it will eventually fall away like everything. Even me, even you…even if you're strong."

Yukimura knew all that, but hearing Masamune say it out loud bring him a bitter feeling. Seeing those russet eyes beginning to water, Masamune held Yukimura chin, slowly bringing is lips to his own, whispering, "Envoy your life while you can, live fully. Fight with all you have."

As they kissed, the world around them didn't exist, they were two lovers, they were two powerful samurais looking forward to the next battle, to the next time that the earth will shake with their lust for blood, for the time when one of them will finally fall and die…now all that mattered that they were together.

END


End file.
